Inglourious Basterds
Inglourious Basterds is a 2009 war/alternate history film written and directed by Quentin Tarantino. Synopsis The film tells the fictional story of two plots to assassinate the Nazi Germany political leadership, one planned by a young French Jewish cinema proprietor (Laurent), and the other by a team of Jewish Allied soldiers led by First Lieutenant Aldo Raine (Pitt). They cross paths with the SS colonel Hans Landa (Christopher Waltz), who decides to "help", but not before he asks the Americans to reward him. The Basterds (Donowitz and Omar) manage to kill Hitler and Goebbels and thanks to Shosanna who already set the theatre on fire they manage to blow up the Nazis. Landa surrenders to Raine and as bonus gets a swastika carved into his forehead. The film received mixed ratings, although almost all critics have praised Waltz's portrayal of Landa. In Downfall Parodies There is a strong rivalry between the Downfall parody universe and Inglourious Basterds' one. The IB Hitler is shown to be extremely annoyed by the Downfall Hitler. He is not impressed by Dolfy's pencil and claims that he doesn't need some "stupid lame crayon weapons". He is also furious on how can Fegelein escape with his antics, claiming that he will never let anyone do something like this to him (although he seems to forget that he's also incapable of capturing the Basterds, and instead he only threatens, just like his Downfall counterpart). The scene used in parodies is sometimes called Inglourious Basterds Rant Scene. Downfall Hitler once interviewed him, although the interview quickly turned into an insult brawl. Downfall Hitler later decided to kill IB Hitler while the latter was watching parody clips of the former in a cinemaHitler Kills Hitler. Apart from the rant scene, other scenes used in parodies involve Hitler yelling at private Butz and the one where he's watching a movie in the cinema. Key Scenes *Inglourious Basterds Hitler Rants Scene *Inglourious Basterds Hitler Rants At Private Butz Scene *Inglourious Basterds Hitler Talks In Front Of Fire Scene *Inglourious Basterds Theatre Burning Scene Trivia *The name of the film was inspired by a 1978 film, The Inglorious Bastards, and the misspelling is intentional to prevent confusion between the two films. *In the rant scene there are two generals present. They are unnamed in the script, although many Untergangers have considered them to be Krebs (the silent one) and Jodl (the bald one). *Although the film is mostly in English, there are many scenes in other languages, such as French, German, Italian. *The Basterds were also actually a real-deal elite squad of Jewish-American commandos. *Samuel L. Jackson has an uncredited role as the film's narrator. *Despite being a high-ranking Nazi officer, Heinrich Himmler is curiously missing from the film, and does not appear at the finale. Pehaps he was too busy with his duties as the SS commander and therefore was not able to attend the film viewing. **Fegelein also does not appear in the film. *Landa claims that if they Basterds want to end the war they must kill Hitler, Goebbels, Göring and Bormann, however he completely forgets Himmler and Dönitz, who are just as important as the former four. *Göring and Bormann also appear, although they have no lines and are pointed out by drawn lines. *Christian Berkel appears in the film, as a bar owner named Eric. *Sylvester Groth, who portrayed Goebbels, also portrayed him in the 2007 film Mein Führer – Die wirklich wahrste Wahrheit über Adolf Hitler. Groth also portrayed Goebbels with a much thicker Rhenish accent than Ulrich Matthes - something the real Goebbels was known for. References Gallery Nein_nein_nein.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds'' Hitler. Inglourious Basterds Goebbels.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds'' Goebbels. Inglourious Basterds Goebbels Danke Mein Fuhrer.jpg|ditto. Inglourious_Basterds_Göring.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds'' Göring. Inglourious_Basterds_Bormann.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds'' Bormann. Inglourious Basterds Generals.jpg|The general duo, nicknamed Krebs & Burgdorf. Christian Berkel as Proprietor Eric in Inglourious Basterds.png|Eric serving the Basterds. Hans Landa Inglourious Basterds.jpg|Hans Landa, the main villain, who doesn't want to appear in Downfall parodies. Film in Five Seconds - Inglourious Basterds.png|A simplified version of the film. External links *Inglourious Basterds Wiki *Inglourious Basterds HD scenes, without sbutitles Category:Films